Never Be Lonely
by Missxanon
Summary: Alberto has fallen for Christian. Edge has been in love with him for years. Christian has no interest in romance or relationships. But what happens when that changes? M/M. SLASH. smut. Del Rio/Christian Christian/Edge.


**A/N: Welcome to my newest one shot! This was written for ahashtagheel, who requested it over on Tumblr. Go follow her and read her fics, because she is amazing!**

**Now, enjoy the fic and _please _leave a review!**

* * *

><p>There was no logic, no reason to it, the brat made him feel things he couldn't begin to describe. Just thinking about the blonde made the room a little too hot and his pants a little too tight, and he had to divert his thoughts to the most unsexy things he could muster. He'd decided he'd have the other man, no matter what the cost, and he'd do it using his not inconsiderable experience in getting what he wanted. And what he wanted? Christian, Captain Charisma himself, and he wouldn't stop until he had the man in his bed.<p>

"Ricardo," he called from his spot lounging on the plush hotel bed. The other man appeared obediently, ready for orders.

"Pull the car around front, I've got some things to pick up."

Ricardo nodded and obediently and went to do as he was told. Alberto took his time picking out some clothes he deemed acceptable to wear in public, grabbed his overstuffed wallet, and left, plans swirling around his head, forming and solidifying.

xXx

Adam "Edge" Copeland watched his best friend disappear into the bathroom and heard the shower switch on. It was all he could do not to picture the other man, naked and wet, droplets rolling down he perfectly tanned body; because doing so would lead to an awful awkward situation when Christian finally reemerged. So instead, he leaned back into the pillows on his bed and flipped on the TV, finding a mindless action movie to help take his mind off of his friend.

Christian, true to habit, left the bathroom in only a towel, water still running over his slight, yet well muscled body and dripping off his short blonde hair. Like it was nothing at all, he dropped his towel to get dressed, unaware of how much it affected his friend. Edge had to tear his eyes away from that perfect ass, not wanting to be caught looking, but found a mirror where he could watch the show. He had to shift around a bit on the bed to hide the bulge growing in his pants.

"You want to go out and grab some dinner?" Christian asked as he pulled some boxers on.

"After my movie," Edge replied, still not decent to stand up. Christian jumped into the bed beside him, settling into the pillows and making Edge's predicament worse. He shifted away from Christian slightly and tried with all his might to focus on the movie, watching as the hero shot guns and screamed and monologued at the bad guy. To some extent it had the desired effect, he was no longer so hard that it would be embarrassing to stand up and some time further away from the source of his frustration could only do good.

"Alright, let's go," Edge said as the credits rolled, climbing out of the bed and grabbing the essentials, phone, keys, wallet, before heading for the door.

"Give me a minute," Christian grumbled pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that was maybe just a little too tight. Edge sighed and waited, tapping a foot nervously. He didn't know how much more he could take. When he'd first realized his feelings for his friend, almost five years ago now, he'd been able to push it aside, keep it down. But as the years passed, his feelings grew and he found that it was becoming harder and harder to ignore his feelings. He needed Christian, and he needed him bad. Like he needed air to breathe.

xXx

As he finished his errands, collecting all the things he'd need to woo Christian, Alberto's internal clock struck dinner time. He instructed Ricardo to take him to his favorite restaurant and left the servant in the car as he went for dinner. As he entered, he was almost knocked to the ground, because there across the lobby, sitting on a bench, waiting to be seated was Christian. Edge was with him and one look at the man was enough to make jealous rage rise in Alberto, he was more than obviously in love with the boy as well, and that meant competition for Alberto, competition he wasn't going to tolerate.

"Fancy meeting you two here," he said, flashing his brightest, most charming smile. Edge smiled back and Alberto could tell it was fake.

"You want to sit with us?" Christian asked, flagging the hostess; "Could you make that a table for three?" he asked and she nodded.

"So, what brings you here?" Edge asked and Alberto knew that Edge knew about his feelings.

"Running errands and needed dinner. This place is my favorite."

"Mine too," Christian replied with a smile, obviously oblivious to the silent battle going on between the other two. The hostess called for them and they were led to a table.

"So Berto, where's Ricardo? Isn't he always with you?" Edge asked a hint of slyness in his voice.

"He's in the car. It is not his place to accompany me to restaurants, he is a servant, not a friend."

"Can't he be both?" Christian asked.

"He could, I suppose, but he isn't," Alberto said honestly. It never worked out that Ricardo was his friend. He'd always been the loyal servant, but he'd never ventured beyond it and Alberto never pushed it.

"So you just leave him in the car?" Christian asked, a measure of disbelief in his voice.

Alberto smiled smugly.

"You've never been in one of _my_ cars. I drive nothing but the best, equipped with only the best. He has a TV, snacks, drinks, everything he could possibly want," he explained.

Christian let out a low whistle, "Sounds nice. I'm a little jealous now. All we get is rentals," he said gesturing between Edge and himself.

"If you're ever looking to ride in style, you can always give me a call," the aristocrat said with a grin and a wink. Edge's face fell slightly but Christian didn't seem to notice.

"Really? I'll have to take you up on that sometime. Wouldn't that be fun Edge?" Christian asked, his eyes sparkling.

Edge smiled and nodded, but his heart wasn't in it. Alberto could have cheered, his plan was coming together nicely; getting someone into one of his cars was always a good first step and worked a good percentage of the time.

The meal passed with mostly friendly conversation, Edge and Alberto competing for the small blonde's attention, while Christian remained somehow oblivious. As they left, Alberto felt obliged to ask if Christian would like to ride back to the hotel in his car.

"Thanks man, but I can't leave Edge all alone. Maybe next time we can all go out together and we'll ride in your car. Maybe a day trip even!"

At the idea of going on a day trip with Christian, Alberto's spirits were lifted; Even if he had to share him with Edge, he'd be with the sinfully tempting blonde that invaded his every thought and dream, and that would have to be enough for now.

xXx

Edge wanted to kick something and scream in frustration. As if getting Christian wasn't already enough of a challenge, now he had the obnoxious Mexican playboy to compete with. He knew he shouldn't feel threatened by the other man, when it came to romantic attraction, Christian showed them both he same level of interest, and he didn't know it that was a good thing or not. He knew, however, that the battle for his friend's affections would now be at least slightly more difficult than it had been before. From the rumors in the locker room, Alberto was skilled both in wooing and in bed. Edge on the other hand had no suck luck; while he'd never had trouble getting one night stands, he had a suspicion that Christian would be much harder to secure than any random rat he'd run into in his travels.

Speaking of rats, he needed a release.

"Hey Christian, I'm going out, maybe get a few drinks, you wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm tired, think I'll stay in and watch TV, laze around for a while."

"Your loss," Edge said with a shrug; "Don't wait up for me."

xXx

Christian sprawled out on he pillows, oblivious to the plans of the aristocrat and the feelings of his friend. Romance and relationships had never really been his thing, wrestling was his life, and he wouldn't give it up for anyone or anything.

He knew Edge had changed; in the early years of their friendship, he'd spent a lot of time searching for 'the one', but in recent years, that desire seemed to be gone, replaced with the desire to sleep with as many people as possible, forming no real bonds. It never occurred to him that he was the reason for his friend's current promiscuity.

The new attentions of del Rio confused him slightly, bu the wouldn't complain, he liked making new friends. Besides, the toys that the man owned were amazing and strangely enough, he was willing to share.

He decided not to dwell too much on what the friendship meant, he knew what kind of man Alberto was, but as long as he pretended to be unaware, he figured the other man would keep his distance.

Edge returned surprisingly early and sober.

"Bad night?" Christian asked, but Edge just shook his head and collapsed on the bed. Christian decided not to push the issue and shut the lights off, plunging the room into darkness fit for sleeping.

When Christian woke up, Edge was just emerging form the shower, loose sweats hanging low on his hips and water droplets sparkling on his bare chest. He was running a towel through his long blonde hair, so he couldn't see his friend staring at him, which Christian was thankful for, because he knew he had to be pulling an odd face. Something shot through him, an indescribable feeling coupled with a strong attraction he'd never felt before, especially not for his friend. But that he was feeling it now was undeniable and it scared him slightly, because in that moment, the idea of having someone by his side, someone to sleep with, cuddle with, didn't seem so bad. It was as if something had changed in him, clicked into place and made him realize that there was a piece of him missing.

Edge wasn't like that though, Christian was only a friend to him and nothing more. But Alberto was obviously making moves toward him, and he wasn't sure about what he was looking for, so what better place to start?

"I think I'm going to take Berto up on his offer for a ride, you wanna come?" He asked his friend, not wanting to be left alone with Alberto so soon.

"Nah, I think I'm going to spend the day lazing around, I've got a busy day tomorrow."

They all did, and that had never stopped him before, but Christian decided not to push it. He called Alberto and they agreed to meet out front for the day trip.

Down front, Alberto stood with what looked to be a picnic basket in hand.

"No Edge?" he asked.

"Nope, just the two of us," Christian said, flashing the other man what he hoped was a flirtatious enough to get his point across. Alberto's grin widened, and Christian hoped it meant he was doing well because he'd never tried to actually flirt before. Usually, if he wanted or needed sex, all he had to do was seek out someone who already knew who he was and he was in. But here, he felt the need to work harder, to impress.

Ricardo pulled the car around, and like a gentleman, Alberto opened the door for his guest before going around to the other side and sliding in. The luxurious car didn't disappoint and Christian couldn't help but think that maybe the next time they went to eat, he'd sit in the car with Ricardo. The back was spacious, headrests on the front seats had little TVs in them, and there was an ice box in the middle seat. Alberto pulled out a couple bottles of beer, a brand Christian had never heard of but assumed was expensive; he popped the top and took a small sip, then a large gulp. It was the best tasting beer he'd ever had, maybe even the best tasting _beverage_ he'd ever had.

"So, where are we going?" he asked before taking another swig.

"A favorite place of mine. It's not far, but it's beautiful."

Christian believed him, with his taste in cars, and clothes, and beer, how could he be wrong?

And he wasn't. They arrived at a park overlooking a sparkling blue lake. As Alberto set up the picnic, Christian looked out over the water, using one hand to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight; It was a beautiful day and people were taking advantage, kids splashed along the shore, boats and

Jet-skis sped across the water, pontoons floated in the wake as the people aboard knocked back beers and sunned themselves. He turned back to Alberto just in time to sit down and start picking at the food; it was still very early in the day, only about noon, and they had all day to spend in the sun and each other's company.

"I wouldn't have figured you to leave Edge," Alberto commented.

"I wasn't going to, but he seemed like he wanted to be alone. Besides, I needed to get out and stretch my legs, we've been stuck in that hotel room for nearly a week now, not used to being in one place this long. Plus, I kind of wanted to...hang out with you some more, yesterday was fun." He could feel himself blushing slightly as Alberto smiled at him, his eyes roving over his body.

xXx

Alberto couldn't believe his luck. Not only did he get an entire day with Christian, but alone as well; and on such a beautiful day. He was showing interest as well, smiling, giggling, complimenting him, all the textbook signs that the boy was finally interested, and that excited Alberto to the point of almost being indecent.

Throughout the afternoon, they alternated between talking, relaxing, and occasionally dozing.

"Tell me," Alberto eventually said, breaking a silence nearly an hour long; "is there any other reason you came out with me?"

He leaned over into Christian's space and he could tell that it had the desired effect, the boy blushed and looked away, nodding. Alberto grabbed him by the chin and made him look at him again. He let it sink in for a moment before closing the distance, capturing the blonde's lips. Christian responded immediately, opening his mouth and allowing Alberto access. He pushed the smaller man down onto his back, straddling his hips and ravaging his mouth, hands roaming over his body as one of Christian's hands clutched in his hair and the other balled in his shirt, holding him close. There were some catcalls, and someone yelled 'get a room'; but he didn't let them interrupt his fun. If he wanted to take the boy in the middle of the park, he would.

"Maybe we should take this back to the hotel...or at least to the car," Christian said, breaking the kiss and panting, his face flushed.

Alberto sighed and nodded, pulling him up and dragging him slightly roughly toward the car.

"What about the stuff?" Christian asked, looking back at the picnic things.

"Ricardo can get it," Alberto said, his voice rough with desire.

In the car, he ordered Ricardo out, telling him he could go finish the picnic and clean things up.

Once Ricardo was gone, Alberto pushed Christian across the back seat. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but it was the best option, and so he took it, once more straddling the boy's hips and taking his mouth. He could feel Christian's impressive bulge pressing against his through their pants and it only helped to fuel his desire. He began to gyrate his hips slightly, creating a delicious friction that made the blonde groan into his mouth and buck his hips up for more.

Alberto laughed, "Ah ah, not so fast," he chastised before once more covering the other man's lips with his own. His hand creeped it's way up, exploring the sensitive skin over the smaller man's waistband, making him squirm and make the most delicious noises, turning into full on moans when he slipped his hand into his pants, just barely brushing his erection.

"Please Berto," he begged, unable to take it any longer. Alberto chuckled and complied, unable to last much longer himself. He pulled Christian's pants down and the boy helped him undo his own as he wiggled out, then he reached under the seat to grab a small tube of lube and a condom. Once he had himself and Christian prepared, he positioned himself at Christian's entrance.

"Ready?" he asked.

"God, yes," Christian groaned and Alberto waited no longer, pushing into him. He allowed a few moments for Christian to adjust before settling into a rhythm of thrusting that made Christian cry out in pleasure, reaching for his own erection and pumping along. The world shrank down to the feeling of skin and sweat and indescribable pleasure until Alberto's thrusts became more erratic as did Christian's pumping himself until they were both coming, clutching each other as Christian screamed out. They spent some time enjoying the afterglow, Christian curled into his new lover, enjoying the feeling of his warm skin. Everything was so new to him, he'd never fallen for anyone before, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant, kind of wonderful really.

xXx

When Christian told Edge of his new relationship with Alberto, he had to work quickly to mask his outrage and jealousy and pretend to be happy. But once Christian was gone on his second date, Edge was able to vent his anger, throwing pillows about, knocking things over, trying not to cause any permanent damage to the room, but needing to destroy something. He knew he'd missed his shot by waiting, but he'd never thought that Christian would finally find it in him to settle into a relationship. Now everything in his world was falling apart. He didn't know how serious Alberto was, but he knew his friend, and he could tell that he was thoroughly smitten.

He stayed up until four in the morning and Christian hadn't returned. He drifted off, thinking about the love of his life, unable to stay awake any longer.

xXx

Christian spent the night with Alberto, Edge had given the impression that he wanted to be alone and even though they were only on their second date, his feelings for the other man were undeniable. And so he allowed himself to be taken again, taken to the peak of pleasure and allowed to fly free in pure bliss. He slept long and well, and when he woke up he was alone in the bed, and a small thread of disappointment and maybe even doubt wormed its way into his mind. He sat up and noticed Alberto and Ricardo cornered up against a wall, leaned in close to the servant's face, smirking wickedly, the way he sometimes did at Christian when he had hanky-panky on his mind. Christian didn't know what to think, so he laid back and pretended to be asleep until he heard the door open and close. He sat up and pretended to be groggy and newly awoken. Alberto smiled at him as if all in the world were right, and so Christian dismissed his doubt and smiled back.

"I've sent Ricardo to get us some breakfast. I was unsure of what you might like, so I guessed," Alberto informed him, climbing back into the bed.

"With your fine tastes, I'm sure it'll be fantastic," he said, curling into his lover's side.

He wasn't wrong, the breakfast was one of the most delicious meals he'd eaten in his life. He had no doubt in his mind that he could get used to this.

xXx

Three months passed and Edge rarely saw Christian outside of events, and he knew it had to end. Not because he was jealous, and not because Alberto was being outwardly _bad _toward Christian, but because Edge knew he wasn't being completely faithful and Christian deserved better than that. He assigned himself the mission of showing Christian he was being cheated on. He knew it would hurt at first, but in the end, it would all be for the better; and it might even help his chances with the boy.

He knew Alberto had a habit of flirting with the high flyer types, like Justin Gabriel and Evan Bourne, so all he had to do was orchestrate it so that Christian caught him doing something indecent with one of the other men and then he'd be in the perfect position to convince him that he was the better man.

"Hey Justin," he greeted, approaching the young South African cheerfully.

"Hey Edge. What brings you here?" He asked. Edge rarely spent time with the likes of Gabriel.

"I was told Alberto was looking for you, thought I'd let you know."

The boy's eyes lit up at that, "thanks man," he said, running off in the direction of the Mexican playboy's dressing room.

Edge smiled to himself, walking off to find his friend, a new spring in his step.

Christian was in the locker room, preparing for a match.

"Where's Berto?" he asked and Christian looked up from his boots, eyes bright red and his face streaked with tears.

"What's wrong?" Edge asked at the sight of the tears.

"He's an asshole!" Christian screamed, unable to contain his anger; "he's been sneaking around on me with _Ricardo_ of all people."

Edge almost laughed in relief, but somehow managed to contain himself. He'd planned on exposing the man for months, biding his time, doing his research, and it played out that he didn't need to be the one to hurt his friend for him to realize what kind of person Alberto was.

He sat down, pulling the smaller blonde in and allowing him to cry on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay buddy, you deserve better than him anyway."

"Who could be better than him?" Christian asked, completely defeated.

"Oh, I don't know. Me?" Edge said, only half joking. Christian looked up at him, confusion and hope in his eyes, and in that moment, Edge realized that it was the perfect moment to make his move. He grabbed Christian's chin and tilted it up, only momentarily recognizing the shock in the other man's eyes before pressing their lips together. The sensation was electric, surging through Edge's body and lighting everything with a desire stronger than any he'd ever felt.

"Christian," he breathed into the kiss, sliding a hand up his shirt.

"Edge," Christian said breathlessly, grabbing his hand and breaking the kiss completely; "I don't think this is the time or place. Maybe when we get back to the hotel."

Edge nodded, disappointed, but not wanting to lose his only chance at true happiness. He spent the rest of the night on pins and needles, unable to fully concentrate on his match and botching over half his moves.

Christian had ridden with Alberto, and so Edge gave him a ride back, which passed in utter silence, the topic at hand hanging over them.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally made it to Edge's room and he turned to face the man he had resolved to make his.

"So?"

"What was that?" Christian asked, obviously unsure of himself.

Edge knew it was time for a confession.

"Years and years of repressed feelings. I love you Chris, have for years. But I knew you weren't interested in a serious relationship, so I left you it alone. But then you started dating that del Rio bastard and I thought I'd missed my chance. But now...I'm hoping you'll give it to me. Please Christian, let me show you that there are better men than him out there."

Christian stood staring at him for a moment, eyes red and bloodshot, filled with tears. "You mean it," he said, a statement, not a question.

Then, before Edge had a chance to say anything, he closed the distance between them. His mouth fell open in shock and Christian took the opportunity to push his tongue into the older man's mouth. Edge finally recovered and kissed him back, all the blood in his body rushing to his groin. He swung Christian around and pushed him back onto the bed, sliding himself up the length of the smaller man's body.

"Are you sure?" he asked, pausing, not wanting to take things too fast.

"God yes," Christian sighed and Edge could tell he'd been waiting too.

He still took it slow, allowing the man beneath him every opportunity to back out, but he never did, and Edge could barely handle himself, breaking the kiss long enough for them to pull their clothes off. He wanted to be slower, but all the noises of pleasure and need coming from Christian pushed him too far and he had to be inside the man. He prepared them both quickly and positioned himself at Christian's entrance.

"It's not too late to back out," Edge said, ever the gentleman, but Christian shook his head and begged for more. Edge denied him no longer and plunged in, burying himself in one quick thrust. He allowed Christian a moment to adjust before pulling back and driving in again, quickly settling into a rhythm that Christian picked up easily and Edge could swear that God made the man surrounding him to fit around him perfectly. They rocked together, alternating between fast and rough, and slow and passionate. They came as one, the world shrank down to only the two of them and they stayed that way for a few moments, until Edge's arms gave out and he collapsed. They laid side by side, breathing heavily as the sweat cooled on their skin. Christian was amazed, he'd thought sex with Alberto had been good, but it would never compare to what he'd just experienced. It was better than being in the ring or winning a title; it was, quite possibly, the best experience of his life. He'd never thought that any of those thoughts would ever have crossed his mind, but Edge had proven him wrong. He curled into the arms of his long time friend and finally lover, happy to be where he belonged.

xXx

As much as Edge just wanted to let it go and move on to the happy times that he knew must surely lie ahead, he couldn't let Alberto just walk away after using and hurting Christian the way that he had. He had never needed Christian, even though Christian had needed him.

He visited Alberto's dressing room, trying to hunt the cheating bastard down, but instead found Ricardo, who looked to be balancing a checkbook. Edge entered without knocking, approaching the servant slowly, a faux friendly smile on his face. Ricardo looked up at him, terror in his eyes, subconsciously leaning back and away.

"H-hello M-mr. Edge," he stuttered out, looking like a scared puppy about to make a mess.

"Hello Ricardo, is your master around?" Edge asked sweetly, his grin turning wicked.

"N-no sir."

"Well, if you see him, you tell him I'd like to have a word with him when he's got a chance," Edge said and made to walk out.

"No," Ricardo said, startling Edge with the overwhelmingly uncharacteristic confidence in his voice.

"What?" Edge asked darkly, all his fake kindness evaporating instantly.

"You will not hurt Senor del Rio. You have what you want and I have what I want. Please just take it and leave it alone."

Edge stopped and thought about it, rage boiling quietly inside him. What Ricardo said made sense, and he could tell by looking into the other man's eyes that he truly did love Alberto. He grabbed him by the front of his dress shirt and pulled him close.

"If he ever, and I mean _ever_, comes near Christian again, I _will_ kill him," he threatened before pushing him away roughly and leaving, slamming the door for emphasis.

xXx

Edge returned to his dressing room and found Christian preparing for his later match. He grabbed the smaller man and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Where have you been?" he inquired softly, burying his face in Edge's neck.

"Just taking care of some business," he replied, stroking his lover's short hair softly.

"I love you," Christian whispered blissfully.

"I love you too," Edge whispered back, kissing the smaller man passionately, letting the rest of the world melt away.


End file.
